


Meddling

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Hanzo is gay, but has been denied such nearly all his life. He has a crush and goes to Genji for help. It is fluffy indeedMale reader!





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up as the heir to a Japanese ‘empire’ was difficult to say the very least. Everything was strict and hard be it training or everyday events, but the hardest thing was future expectations. Marriage and furthering the line being the exact thoughts. So if a man did not like women in that way what could be done? Well, the family would laugh, tell them it is just childish whim and they would learn or at the very least tolerate the arrangement. So one would learn how to avoid the beatings and that would be to simply deny a part of who they are, pretend it does not exist except for a few times when their brother would drag them to a darker part of town to pay for a night to be themselves. 

That had been years ago now, though, and Hanzo did not know why he was thinking on such things. Perhaps finding Genji again had any memory surfacing, good or bad, and his brothers support of his sexuality had always had mixed responses from the older brother. Shaking his head a bit as he finished his morning meditation, near yet not extremely close to Genji and Zenyatta in the garden, the man would rise silently and begin to make his way back inside as his thoughts continued. What had changed that could make him think this again? Denying himself so many years, even more so after what he had done to his brother, he had resigned himself to no relationships at all, so why?

His thoughts would be cut short as he entered one of the doors, his senses alert enough that he would then take a half step back as two people went rushing past him. The first one Lena Oxton, laughing and yelling something along the lines of ‘Can’t catch me!’ before blipping farther off and then the second was you, laughing at the woman but clearly frustrated as you were panting, “Damn it Lena give me my tablet back!” You yell after her before pausing a moment to catch your breath before noticing Hanzo there, “Ah, sorry, didn’t hit you did I?” You would ask, seeing the archer clench his jaw and shake his head before he was moving past you and inside completely. Blinking after him a moment you would sigh, he never spoke much to you really. During missions or training yes, but everyday aside from simple pleasantries or if in the kitchen asking for something behind you he was a man of few words and you wondered if you had offended him.

Unknown to you, however, as said man was walking away from you now there was a blush rising to his cheeks. You had been so close, close enough he could smell the aftershave on you and had gotten a good look at your muscled arms and shoulders in the tank top you wore, a realization dawned on him. These feelings and thoughts had resurfaced when he met you nearly a year ago now, small at first and unnoticeable, but now they were stronger and he did not know what to do. He tried to be polite at the very least, but any time he tried for personal conversation or just now when you asked if he was alright he froze and it bothered him! He did not want to freeze in front of you, but he could not accept the fact he WANTED you, because along with the thoughts of finally being with someone would be his fathers voice of how it was unacceptable and the phantom pain of the whippings as a child. What did he do? It would take another day before he decided and the choice he made, made him nervous. He would ask Genji.

This, quite simply, would come as a shock to the younger brother as the next mornings meditation would come to an end. Hanzo still there instead of slipping away as he usually did to avoid speaking. Zenyatta would give a small surprised hum as well before his tone was smiling as he spoke, “I will be in the rec room if you require mediation” His words kind as he knew the pair needed to speak and wanting to assure them they could come to him if needed. Hanzo would nod to the monk in a silent thanks before his attention was on Genji, though anyone could tell he was nervous as his weight shifted between feet. As no one was outside with them he would settle onto the grass once more, in front of his brother this time as the latter tilt his head, silently asking what was wrong. Hanzo would pick at his pant leg as he tried to collect his thoughts, but so far this was going better then usual. On other occasions one of them would have shouted by now and Genji finally spoke, “Hanzo, I cannot read your mind” being the simple words.

The elder brother would then sigh, nodding, “Apologies…we have much we need to talk about…yet I come with a topic that should be far from the first” He say and this would catch Genji’s interest as he responded, “Perhaps if we can speak on it the other topics will come easier” he suggest and Hanzo was once again struck by how much his baby brother had changed. Yes, he was still playful and irritating as he used to be, but he was wiser and more steady as well causing him to slowly nod at this moment. “Perhaps. I….it has been so long….I am attracted to someone” He finally say and it was almost palpable how Genji perked up at this information, though his tone was smug, “I knew it. It is Jacob isn’t it” he say, grinning behind his mask as his brother jump and give him a look as if asking how he knew. The ninja only chuckling at the response, “Do not be surprised, you stare at him the same way you would stare at some of the guards when we were children, though this is softer, not to mention you get shy and scurry away whenever he acknowledges you”

Genji had noticed all of that? He paid attention to him still in this way? It made Hanzo’s heart warm to hear it and in the back of his mind would realize their relationship was making progress in its healing, but his thoughts were still on the now, “I do not know what to do” he finally admit and could tell by how Genji’s shoulders relaxed he was not being judged, he still supported him, “You must talk to him, brother, even if it frightens you. I can tell you without doubt two things. One is that Jacob is gay, he has told me so himself while we were on mission and had nothing else to do but talk or ignore each other. Two that while our comrades here may be surprised to find out you are gay they will not mock you….well McCree may tease, but he teases everyone” he say before slowly, carefully reaching a hand to his brothers arm, “I am here for you and will help how I can”

Hanzo could tell he meant it and the stress on his shoulders would lessen a bit as he resolved that he would try talking to you, thanking Genji and finally parting from him for the day. It was the best conversation they had, had in years and it helped indeed, though if he knew what his brother did next he would strangle him. 

Genji would watch Hanzo go until he was far enough away he would not see the cyborg slip away and around, a smugness about his form as he would seek out the object of his brothers affection. Oh there had been more to that conversation on the mission then the brother let on, much more. Even then the asian man had been meddling already and had been blunt when he asked your sexuality and then proceeding to ask if you had your eye on anyone. Suspicious he would try to use it against you, you tried to be vague on the latter, but the ninja was persuasive and you finally just swore him to secrecy when you told him your eye was on his brother. 

At the time you did not know what he had been thinking behind his mask, him not telling you if Hanzo was gay, bi or anything and just being silent, but now you would jump as the cyborg popped into the training room by you. You having to stop mid-punch as he appeared between you and the punching bag you had been attacking. “What the hell Genji?” you ask as you backed up a step, but nearly tripped as he spoke next, “Hanzo likes you, he just confirmed my suspicions” Being what came out of his mouth and left you gaping like a fish for a few moments. “Wait, what?” Being the eloquent thing from you and Genji nearly huffing at you for it, “My brother feels the same way you do, but I know for a fact he will not act first” he say and you rub your temples. Moving off to a more private spot you would sink onto a bench by one of the windows and listen as the man continued. You knew a little of the brothers background from files and things you heard from others so you knew they had been in line to run the ‘empire’ till the incident so he did not go into detail there, but did tell you “Hanzo was first in line and as such would be expected to produce a new heir so when he told our father he did not like women…the elders tried to beat it out of him. He has denied himself for years and you have already broken through a little in the fact he is interested in you”

If you were to be honest with yourself it was a lot to take in and you probably just stared at Genji for a bit, mentally thanking him for being patient as he let you process it all, but were soon smiling softly. Hanzo liked you and swung the same way, it was amazing to hear, and you did not mind it would be you having to make the first move. Running your hand through your hair lightly you would nod, “I think I can handle it Genji, thank you for telling me, though. I was starting to think I did something to offend him, not that he was just…nervous” it was a strange concept as the man was always so confident in training or on missions, but you could understand. Being gay was still looked down upon by many in this day and age and having to grow up being told you’re wrong for being you had to have been the worst.

Getting up again you would pat the ninja on the shoulder, “I am going to go get cleaned up and find him” you say, Genji nodding and wishing you luck of course, which it turns out you would need. Once you were changed it would take you the rest of the day to find the archer, seeming to be just a step behind him all the time! The problem was that he was looking for you as well and taking different turns then yourself. Resigning in his search when the sun began to set the man would make his way outside once more and settle on one of the benches out there, just places people could relax if the weather was nice, even a fire pit there for when it was cooler. Running a hand down his face he was losing heart and feeling stressed once more, had you been avoiding him? Maybe someone overheard the conversation and told you and you were disgusted with him? No, he could not think that, but what if it was true? He was so deep into these thoughts that he would nearly fall off the bench as someone tapped his shoulder and a strong hand was the only thing to keep him from falling backwards.

“Whoops, I got ya!” Would be the first thing from your mouth as you steadied him, worrying at the fact you had startled him like that, no one ever snuck up on him! Pushing the thought from your mind for now you would put a smile on your face as you moved to sit by him, noting how he shied away the smallest bit, but not expecting his words, “I am sorry, if you have come to reject me I understand and nothing will change between us” He say, trying to protect himself quickly and cursing himself mentally for how high his hopes already were. Your expression would soften at this and a smile would find its way to your lips, “I am not here to reject you, in fact I have been looking for you ever since Genji talked to me. He told me you liked me” You explain, seeing him stiffen and chuckling as he mumble about meddling younger brothers.

“He cares about you and if he hadn’t said anything I wouldn’t be here now, I thought you hated me or something to be honest” you admit and Hanzo would feel his cheeks burn, dipping his head immediately in a bow, “No! Not at all I just…did not know how to act around you…I” his expression would turn almost forlorn and he would grip his pants to steady himself, trying to find the words to say so you continued, “It’s ok, Hanzo, he told me a little of how not accepting your past was. Nothing major, but enough” you begin and saw him stiffen, “No details, I promise, and it’s ok. I have no intention of rushing anything, whatever pace you want I will respect” Your tone was serious, but gentle and you were glad he had looked back up so he could see your eyes were relaying the same thing, he relaxing a little.

“Thank you, Jacob” Being the first thing he would say as he processed it all, his breathing evening out before a smile was coming to his face as well. The grip on his pants loosening you would let him be the one to reach, curling your fingers around his own once he had taken your hand and watching as his blush deepened, “I would like to go slow, but…I would also very much like to kiss you” He would admit and you had to fight the giant grin threatening your features, not speaking as you leaned in slowly. Giving him every chance to pull away before your lips were brushing his own, relieved when you felt him relax and respond to it. Unbeknownst to you both a certain meddling brother was watching from the shadows and, maybe, taking a picture to show everyone else.


	2. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are working hard. Hanzo worries. McCree is McCree.

Bringing a hand up to his cheek you would brush your thumb over his cheekbone softly, the smile not leaving you as you pull back from the chaste kiss. The smile on his own features making your heart pound before he was shifting to lean on your shoulder gently. Not much more was said after that, just relaxing as the evening settled around the both of you and only going in when the chill began to seep in. Walking him back to his room you would steal another soft kiss and tell him to have a good night before you were returning to your own with a warm and content feeling in your chest.

During the next month the both of you would begin to figure out a routine to be sure to spend at least some time together each day as you were usually fairly busy. You see you had been a part of Overwatch in it’s heyday, not there from the start but towards the end. You were part of the medical team then, nowhere near as skilled as Mercy, but she had always highly praised you for your calmness during surgery and a ‘sternness’ of dealing with difficult patients. When the recall came at first you had been unsure if it was true, having been working in a clinic that was off the grid but very much needed. You were torn to leave, but when family called you answered.

You were very glad you did because while Lucio was getting good with first aid and field medicine, Ana the same really, you and Angela were the only certified doctors and even this small group got quite their share of injuries, plus routine exams. Not to mention the past week was subsequently worse as Angela was off base. There was a medical conference going on in New York that was exhibiting a lot of new cybernetic enhancements and she had managed to convince Jack to let her go undercover to it. Pharah going with her as back-up of course, so it was currently just you dealing with any and every injury so you were a little stressed, but you still managed to make time for your boyfriend.

Hanzo could tell you were stressed as well and he did understand, his heart warming every time you would find him during the day even if it was just for five minutes to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He knew full well you had a sink and cups in the medical bay you could use, but you made the trip for him. At this moment in time, though, he was a bit worried as he had yet to see you that day. He knew a team had gotten back from a mission early that morning and McCree had been injured, but he had assumed he would get a message at least from you after lunch. Finally deciding to check on you himself he would rise from his spot in the rec room, having been watching a show with a couple others, though he was not much paying attention. Heading to the kitchen he would pick you up a can of fruit juice and make you a small sandwich before making his way there with a quick step. Of course he would check visitors were allowed before stepping into the recovery wing to be greeted by a southern drawl, “Hey partner, what brings you by?”

Looking to McCree in one of the beds he would see his leg was elevated and bandaged tightly, arching a brow, “I am looking for Jacob” he would state before the cowboy was smirking at him, “Figured as much, think the poor doc fell asleep in his office cause he was going to bring me some lunch a half hour ago” he chuckle and Hanzo would feel himself soften at that. Thinking it over he would lay the plate and can on the small table for Jesse instead, “Here, I had brought it for Jacob, but he would say ‘Patients first’ anyways” he say, ignoring the surprised look and turning towards the door that led to the office area. Stepping through quickly he would look to your side of the room and sure enough you were in your chair, head on the desk and lightly snoring.

Making his way to you he would gently run his fingers through your hair, noting your calm expression before you were jumping at the touch. Sitting up so quickly you nearly fell from the chair your head would whip to the source of the steadying hands, “Huh, Hanzo?” you mumble for a second before looking at the time and rubbing your eyes, “Damn it, I’m sorry, I sat down to fill out the paperwork and must have dosed off” you would say hand finding one of his own, “I am not upset at you, Jacob, I was merely beginning to worry and I have fed your patient” He say which causes you to curse again, “Gah this is not my day, is it” you grumble, but his chuckle and the soft brush of his lips to your temple are soothing all the same.

“It is understandably difficult to be the only one here who can do what you do, I will assist you in any way I can” Hanzo tells you and you would give him a smile, squeezing his hand gently and kissing his knuckles, “Thanks hon, this is helping already, just knowing you aren’t mad at me” you admit with a chuckle before you were standing and stretching, “Angie should be back tomorrow, though, so I just have to hang in there one more night” you muse before tugging the man against your chest and chuckling a bit as he blushed. Dipping your head you would press your lips to his, sweet and gentle, “Then maybe you and I can watch the sunset again” You suggest and he responds with a gentle hum, arms slipping around your back as he nods, “I would like that indeed.” He agrees with you before a loud crash and cursing would meet your ears from the other room, along with an alarm beeping from the pager on your belt, “And that would be McCree trying to get up and probably go to the bathroom on his own”

Your expression would change at that moment from sweet and loving to very unamused. Pressing a kiss to your boyfriends forehead you would let him go gently, “I will see you later hon, don’t worry about me” you say before heading for the recovery room and Hanzo was not worried. Well, he was worried about McCree as he heard you snapping at the man about being an idiot before he made his way from the room to go and get you a sandwich now, it was something he could do at least.


End file.
